Finding Home
by BassClarinetSweetie
Summary: Kyla Scarborough is a fun, talented female trumpet and the director's niece at Howard high. However a dead mother and a bitter father create a house, not a home. But when a new kid shows up, will she finally learn what home means?
1. Intro

**AN: This is the intro to a story I've been working on. I'm posting this as a kind of feeler for how people will respond. I only have two chapters written so far, but I really want to keep working on it. So, please review and let me know what you think!**

Home. By sixteen years old most people know what it means. They can tell you all about their house, their amazing family, and how much they love being there. Okay, so maybe they'll tell you they hate their over-protective parents, but we all know that means they have a great family who cares about them. Keep asking them and they'll tell you about how their mom makes them cookies and their dad plays catch with them.

At sixteen years old, I can honestly tell you I have never had a home. I have a house, not a home. I have a father, not a dad. Most of all, I don't have a mom; she died in childbirth.

And that's where all of this starts.

My name is Kyla Chevonne Scarborough, but ever since I can remember my dad has never called me by name. It's probably because he refuses to call me by a name he didn't give me. You see, when it came time to name me, he and my mother hadn't decided. My father was so devastated by the loss of my mother that he couldn't even bring himself to say his own name, let alone give one to me. So, my uncle stepped up. He was my mother's twin and although he too was upset by the loss of his sister, he decided to give me my name.

Being born to Scottish parents, he gave me Gaelic names. He chose Chevonne for my middle name for two reasons; it was one that my parents had both liked and it was my maternal grandmother's name, meaning God is gracious. He knew my life wasn't going to be easy and hoped the Lord would help my through.

He decided on the name Kyla for my first name, which meant either straight of water or beautiful. He says it was because even as a newborn I looked just like my mother, and he knew looking into my clear blue eyes I was going to be beautiful.

My eyes turned green a few days later and he was ecstatic. I looked every bit like a true Scot. I have brown hair that always seemed to have a red tint to it, fair skin, and bright green eyes. My mother's side was always very proud of their heritage. They loved that in the midst of losing a beloved family member they were gaining another, who looked like she belonged in the homeland.

Even my last name doesn't belong to my father. As my uncle was writing down my name on my birth certificate, my father flew into a rage. He started yelling that he didn't want me. He had lost everything that was important to him and it was my fault. He told my uncle not to put his name down. Uncle Alba feared my father would hurt someone or himself so he put down his and my mother's name: Scarborough. No one argued, because my parents had never married. They were engaged when I was born; set to be married in a matter of days (I came late).

So there we have it. I was beautiful like my mother, would need God in my life, and I belonged to a Scottish family. If only Uncle Alba knew how appropriately he had named me.

At first nothing seemed to be too horrible. My father finally agreed to raise me and my late mother's family believed everything was okay. Most of them lived in Scotland anyway. Uncle Alba and my mother had moved here to go to college and loved it so much they became citizens.

To all outward appearances, my father appeared to be doing a fine job raising me. I was fed, had clothes, had a roof over my head, and was not a brat. I was a very well-behaved child. No one thought that I was born that way or that he scared me into it.

He claimed he had very little money to spend on me, even though he drove a nice car and had nice clothes. So I was forced to wear clothes until they absolutely fell apart. Uncle Alba stepped in and started giving me clothes his own daughters had outgrown. Once they got jobs, my cousins would even take me out shopping, treating me to new clothes.

I always got very good grades, but no one guessed it was because I would shut myself in my room every night. My father refused to spend any more than he had to on me so I had no television, no computer, nothing. I only had an old stereo that one of my cousins had given me. So the only thing I had to do was schoolwork.

No one knew that I shut myself in my room in an attempt to stop the yelling. My father was constantly showering me in negative comments. I grew up being told I was nothing. It was my fault my mother died, that I was unwanted, no one loved me, and that everyone would be better off if I was dead.

I had started to believe it when my uncle found out when I was in fifth grade. He told me that he wished there was something I could do, but my father wasn't hitting me or putting me in danger so he couldn't do anything about it. Instead, he decided to take care of me as best as he could. He let me stay over anytime I wanted, and I would love to sleep over at my cousins'. He was always willing to feed me when the meager meals my father gave me weren't enough. He was always willing to clothe me when my father insisted my clothes were good enough even when they were falling apart and didn't fit right.

A few weeks after that was the day that changed my life. No one would know until many years later though.

You see, a few days after my uncle found out what my father was truly like was the day the high school's band director came to get us started with band. Uncle Alba just happened to be the band director. He knew that band would give me a reason to get out of the house and be under his eye instead of my father's. It also gave me a purpose, something to work hard at besides my studies.

Uncle Alba had played trumpet and although both his daughters were in band they had elected to play other instruments. So he pulled out the trumpet he had started on and gave it to me, telling me I could leave it at his house and practice there after school. I was overjoyed when he set the old jumble of dull metal in my hands. I ran my hands over it in awe and Uncle Alba simply smiled and told me that he could tell that music would be an important part of my life.

Once again Uncle Alba was right.

As I grew up I continued with band and became a pretty decent trumpet player. Uncle Alba's youngest daughter, who was my age, played flute and we had become the best of friends. By the time my freshman year rolled around, we added another flute player to our small group and for the first time in my life I had real friends.

My freshman year was scary. The idea of marching band was foreign to me and I had never been around many people except for my family and the kids I went to elementary and junior high with. But walking into the Howard High School band room made me want to turn around and run back to the safety of my uncle's house. My fellow students were bigger, louder, and I didn't understand their sense of humor. Heck, I didn't even have a sense of humor until my cousin Cora started joking around with me in junior high. By the time we befriended Ann I had barely begun to understand the jokes they told.

I was scared everyone would tease me. I was very quiet, didn't have much of a sense of humor, and was related to the director. In fact, people started figuring that last part out on the first day. I looked exactly like my mother who had been his twin sister after all. Uncle Alba and I shared the same bright green eyes and reddish-brown hair. At first they thought I was his daughter, which made Cora laugh because no one believed her when she said that she in fact was Mr. Scarborough's daughter and I was merely his niece. Of course she had her mother's flaming red hair so I can understand why they thought I was his daughter instead of her.

That year, Cora and I stuck together, and eventually met Ann during a water break at marching band camp. Ann was a freshman flute like Cora. She had dirty blond hair and crystal clear blue eyes and was (as she would be the first to tell you) a little chubby. I had noticed some of the other kids ignoring her and I didn't understand at the time why. She had brought a small cooler of water and let Cora and I refill our bottles with it. Ask anyone, in the world of marching band that's like giving up a liver. The three of us became inseparable.

By the end of my sophomore year, I had changed a lot. I had loosened up considerably and had also toughened up (hey, you try being a female trumpet and not learn how to put guys in their place). I had developed a very band-esque sense of humor and was generally well-liked within the band.

Cora, Ann, and Uncle Alba were the only three that knew what my home life was like. No one probably would have even believed me if I tried to tell them. I was so out-going in band that there was no way the man that calls himself my father told me I was the scum of the earth everyday. Then again, they didn't see that when I was forced to finally return to my house I was suddenly not who they thought I was. I rarely talked and mostly hid in my room, my bookcase shoved in front of the door to keep my father out.

That was how I had chosen to deal with him: ignore him as much as possible. Of course that meant he yelled at me more when he did see me, but I dealt with this considerably better than when I was little. I still cried at night before I fell asleep though. Every night I prayed for someone to save me from my misery. My Uncle and friends in band were great, but the few that knew about my father offered little hope, even though I was grateful for the shelter they did offer.

Little did I know, the summer before my junior year my prayer would be answered when Cora helped me get a job at the local theater.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Thank you so much to my two reviewers, singintoyourself and Elaine Kaelar. A special thanks to Elaine Kaelar for pointing out my slight instrument confusion. I originally just gave Cora my instrument, then later decided to make Cora and Ann be in the same section because it was easier and totally forgot I had made her a clarinet! Oops! lol Also, this has been added to someones favs already! Yay! I feel special. :)**

**Even though I was hoping for more reviews, I've always been annoyed by authors who disappoint eager readers because they selfishly want more feedback. So, here is chapter one! Please read and review!! insert puppy dog eyes**

**Chapter One**

I had never been boy crazy. I left that to Cora and Ann. They were always going on about guys in our band. Many of the ones they "loved" were my fellow trumpets and they always told me how lucky I was to get to spend so much time with them. They didn't believe me when I said I didn't like them like that because I spent so much time with them. They were crude, loud, and disgusting. Cora and Ann never listened to me though.

Ever since I can remember I wasn't that worried about boys. When your home life is as screwed up as mine there are more important things to think about than some guy that was cute.

That's why when Kevin walked into the theater for the first time that summer I was shocked when my first thought was 'He's gorgeous'. He was a few inches taller than me with dark curls and amazing hazel eyes.

The fact that he was gorgeous wasn't what shook me. I had never had that kind of a reaction to a guy before. I tried to ignore him as much as possible, confused by my own thoughts. It didn't help that he shot me a warm smile as he left. I couldn't get that smile off my mind for the next week.

He started coming in every week. He seemed to make a point of coming through my line in concession whenever possible. By about the third or fourth time we had started talking. He had just moved to town, which was why the only person that ever came with him was his younger brother.

He seemed to be able to tell I didn't want to talk about myself, so he didn't ask. He also didn't talk about himself much. So most of our conversations were banter or discussion about movies, and I found myself looking forward to seeing him more and more.

Before I knew it, August rolled around and it was time for band camp. While I was excited about it, I was a little sad because I wasn't going to be working at the theater on the day that Kevin normally came in: Saturday afternoon. I was only going to be working Sunday through Wednesday afternoons. I didn't know if I'd ever see Kevin again.

"What's with you today?" Cora asked as we walked into the school, instruments and water bottles in tow. I shrugged.

"Normally you're all smiles when we go to band," Ann added. I sighed. I guess it was time to tell them about Kevin.

"Well, there's this guy that came into work every Saturday afternoon this summer." No sooner were the words out of my mouth than both Cora and Ann squealed loudly. I cringed as some of my section mates looked over, startled. I waved to them before shushing my friends.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Kyla Scarborough finally finds a crush," Ann said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, it doesn't matter because I doubt I'll see him again," I said dejectedly.

"Why not?" Cora demanded.

"Because he always comes in on Saturday afternoons and I don't work on Saturdays anymore," I said as if it were obvious. Cora frowned, as if trying to figure out how to remedy this. By this point we had made it to the band room and I was standing near where the flute section was congregating, waiting for our director. I glanced around and smiled at all my band mates. They were my real family.

I was just about to turn back to Cora and Ann when I noticed the drumline. There was a snare drum sitting by itself among the battery members. As I looked at each face I didn't notice anyone missing. Then who was the drum for?

Before I could contemplate this any longer, I felt two hands clamp onto my waist and suddenly I was flung over someone's shoulder and was face to face with a male butt. I felt somewhat revolted when I realized I recognized it.

"Nathaniel Richardson! Put me down now!" I yelled, wondering why my own section leader had so rudely picked me up. While my voice sounded stern, I was barely containing a smile as I heard the distinctive giggles of my best friends. Nate was on their long list of members of my section they were in love with. I smirked as I thought of how jealous they would be at my current view.

"Well I'm sorry my dear girl, but I can't have one of my best players fraternizing with woodwinds when we need to be preparing for the upcoming season," he said over his shoulder, trying to sound English for some unknown reason.

"Consider this a warning Cora Scarborough and Ann Smith. Kidnap her again and there will be trouble," he said before turning on his heel and marching back to our section. Cora and Ann were giggling up a storm and the rest of the marching band was trying to contain laughter while the rest of the trumpets were cheering their "victory".

As soon as we reached the rest of the trumpets, I was abruptly dropped into a chair and two hands appeared from behind me to hold me in the chair. I dropped my head back to see who my newest captor was. I saw the shaggy blond hair and blue eyes of my other section leader.

"Christian Swan, just what do you think you're doing?" I asked. He grinned at me and suddenly my head was tipped back up to come face to face with Nate as the other trumpets gathered around. I saw the uneasy looks on the freshmen's faces as they reluctantly gathered toward the back of the group. They thought I was really mad. I almost laughed, forgetting I was supposed to be mad. I quickly recovered as Nate spoke up.

"What's with you and full names today?" he asked, shooting Chris a quick nod of approval.

"Well, I feel the present situation warrants the use of full names. If I knew your middle names I'd be using them as well," I replied, fixing an icy stare at Nate. I would have crossed my arms to look tougher, but Chris had a firm hold on them.

"Well," Nate replied in a similar tone, mocking me.

"If you hadn't been fraternizing with the enemy we wouldn't be forced to do this." I dropped my head back again to look at Chris.

"'Fraternizing with the enemy'? Seriously, since when are my best friends the enemy? Especially since one of them is my cousin, daughter of our glorious leader," I said with a laugh. They looked as if they had forgotten. I shook my head at them. Guys.

"Do you really think Mr. S would be very happy to hear you referring to his daughter as 'the enemy'?" I asked. Nate and Chris shared an uneasy look. I grinned, knowing I had beaten them at their own game.

"We'll forgive you this time. Cora and Ann are no longer off-limits. The rest of the woodwinds, however…" Nate trailed. I rolled my eyes.

"The rest of the woodwinds are still 'the enemy'. I got it. Can you tell Conan the Barbarian here to release my arms, they're starting to fall asleep," I said, sounding like a petulant child. Nate nodded at Chris who promptly dropped my arms. I rubbed them, glaring at Nate. Then we both abruptly started laughing. He held out his arms and I launched myself into them to give him a hug.

"I missed you Scarborough," he said with a laugh. I gave him a squeeze before letting go.

"You too Richardson," I replied, mussing his hair and laughing as he fixed it. Then I turned to see Chris grinning widely at me.

"Yes I missed you too Swanny," I said, rolling my eyes. He grinned before picking me up and swinging me around.

"You know we love you Kyla," he said, chuckling. I blushed a little. I had never been very good at taking compliments. They were so few and far between in my life that I never really got a chance to know how to react. So I simply turned to figure out where my stuff had ended up. Then I saw a freshman take my case and water from Cora. I smiled; maybe this year's freshman won't be so bad. I thanked him, giving him a bright smile.

I looked up to see that Uncle Alba had just walked in, and he was talking to Mike, the drum captain, and someone who I couldn't see. I elbowed Nate and nodded toward the door. He followed my gaze and shrugged.

"New kid? He's your uncle, you would know more than me," he said pointedly.

"He never said anything to me about a new kid. He must be a drummer; why else would they be talking to Mike?" Nate nodded. Then suddenly Mike turned to walk back to the drumline and the person followed. My breath caught as he turned and locked eyes with me. I knew those hazel eyes, now sparkling with recognition and a hint of surprise.

It was Kevin.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to everyone who read and a special thanks to the two that reviewed. I'm kinda sad at the lack of reviews but oh well. On with the story!**

**Chapter Two**

Once the shock disappeared from Kevin's face, he winked at me before taking the snare and harness Mike handed him as the rest of the battery huddled around him. They all seemed to be talking at once. I noticed Kevin shift uncomfortably from one foot to the other; obviously unsure about the conversation that I almost guaranteed was about him. I'm sure the other members of the line weren't too excited about a new kid coming in and taking a spot on the coveted snare line. I noticed Mike looked angry. The line had begun to grow steadily louder and the rest of the band was beginning to take notice. Mike finally said something very quietly to his section. Whatever it was must have made an impression, because suddenly everyone backed off and got in place without another word. Mike pointed Kevin to the spot next to him and soon the battery was warming up as if nothing had happened.

I was still watching Kevin when I felt an elbow dig into my side painfully.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, turning to see Nate grinning at me.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Does our very own female trumpet player have a little crush on the new drummer?" he asked with a proud smirk on his face. I'm sure I turned a million shades of red. I thought guys were supposed to be oblivious to these kinds of things.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I mumbled as Uncle Alba moved to the front of the room.

"Right," Nate said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. I punched him in the arm and was about to tell him to shut up when a voice interrupted.

"Kyla I know our dear Nathaniel is infuriating, but we do need him so please try not to beat him up." I looked at my uncle sheepishly.

"Yes, sir," I relented, glaring daggers at the triumphant-looking Nate. Uncle Alba simply grinned at me and turned back to the rest of the band.

"Good, now that that's settled… Welcome to another marching season at Howard High!" This was met by cheers from all the upperclassmen.

"I want to welcome all the new additions to our humble band this year," a few snorts were heard at the word 'humble' as half the band turned to look at the trumpets. My section tried to look as innocent as possible, even though everyone knew we were too confident for our own good.

"Anyway," Uncle Alba said with a chuckle.

"We also have a transfer student this year," he started again. My eyes flickered over to Kevin, who was looking a little pink.

"He just moved here from Illinois and we are proud to have him on snare this year. He moved here after our battery auditions, but after talking to him I'm sure he is more than prepared to join the snare line," he said pointedly.

Everyone turned to look at Kevin in awe, no one had ever just moved in and been given a spot on the most coveted section in drumline. Noticing Kevin's ever reddening cheeks, Uncle Alba quickly moved on with the rest of the announcements.

I must admit I heard very little due to the fact that I couldn't keep my eyes off Kevin. Not twenty minutes before I had been convinced I was never going to see him again. Now it seemed I was going to be spending a lot of time with him. While this thought thrilled me it also scared me. I was scared he was going to find out about my dad. I wasn't sure why since no one else had ever figured it out, but for some reason I had a feeling he would.

Before I knew it we were heading down to the field for warm-ups. I was walking with Nate and Chris when I was aware of a presence next to me. I turned to see Kevin standing there with a grin on his face.

"Fancy meeting you here," he said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me you were in band?" I asked. He shrugged.

"You never asked. Why didn't you tell me?" he replied with a smirk. I shrugged.

"You never asked," I imitated, smirking right back. He chuckled.

"Well aren't we quite the pair," he said before Mike beckoned him back to the line. He shot me a wink before returning to Mike's side.

"What in the world was _that_?" My smiled disappeared as I turned back to Nate and Chris.

"What was what?" I asked innocently. Nate narrowed his eyes at me before handing his trumpet to Chris.

"No!" I yelled, knowing what was coming. I quickly took off, Nate a few steps behind. I was grateful for all the times I had gone running to get away from my dad. I was able to stay just out of Nate's reach as we sprinted in the direction of the practice field. I kept a firm hold of my trumpet; my uncle would murder me if I dropped it. I vaguely heard some other band members yelling encouragement for one or both of us. Most of the girls were for me while the guys were for Nate.

I had just managed to dodge a group of screaming freshmen flutes (who in turn giggled as Nate ran past) when suddenly I was falling to the ground. I felt my trumpet slip from my hands just before a heavy male body landed on top of me. I buried my face in the grass, waiting for Nate to do something. When he didn't, I realized being squished was my punishment for not answering his question.

"Get off!" I managed to grumble. I was trying to sound harsh, but the grass muffled my voice too much.

"Are you going to answer me?" he asked.

"Yes, just let me up so I can find my trumpet," I said, worried about what condition it was in. I felt relieved as air rushed back into my lungs and I had just begun looking for my trumpet when it was suddenly thrust in my face, not a scratch on it. I looked up to see Kevin smirking at me.

"What? How?" I mumbled, trying to fathom how he had gotten down here so fast.

"We took Mr. Scarborough's truck." He pointed to where the rest of the drumline was standing around my uncle's beat up old truck. Most of them were looking over at us, clearly amused. I took my trumpet from Kevin and turned to them.

"Did you enjoy your show?" I asked sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact we did, when's the next one?" I narrowed my eyes at my friend Jason, the pit section leader.

"You're just hysterical. Don't you have equipment to unload?" I asked pointedly. He chuckled and the rest of the line turned to begin unloading equipment. Kevin once again gave me a wink before heading back over to his section.

The rest of the band had caught up by this point and most of the guys were thumping Nate on the back. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes he caught up to a girl, he's so amazing," I said, pretending to be praising him. Nate simply basked in his glory as our section caught up to us.

"Okay your highness, start sectionals." I grinned as Uncle Alba pretended to hit Nate upside the head. Nate simply grinned innocently at him and turned to the section, telling us what our warm-up would be.

"And don't think you're getting out of answering my question Miss Scarborough," he said suddenly. I sighed, knowing it was true.

"I know." Satisfied, he started warm-ups.

**Don't forget to review please!!**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry this took so long to get out! I had trouble getting it just right. Then suddenly it grew a mind of it's own and before I knew it the chapter was done! Well, I hope you enjoy it! Review please!  
**

**Chapter Three**

Uncle Alba decided we would spend the first part of rehearsals this year focusing on fundamentals since our marching and maneuvering scores hadn't always been the best the previous season. So the first two hours of rehearsal were spent doing mind-numbing marching drills. The only good part was that he let the upperclassmen do a drill down afterwards. Nate and I were the last two standing and I could hear the rest of the band making bets on who would win. I let out a laugh and stared intently at the drum major as he yelled out the commands. Noticing Nate wasn't even hesitating in his movements, I started yelling my responses louder in an attempt to rattle him. Eventually it got to him, and he turned the wrong way. I threw up my arms and cheered as half the band groaned, obviously having lost their bet.

"That's not fair, she was screaming in my ear," he whined. I laughed.

"I don't remember any rule about how loud you could be. Get over it hot shot," Uncle Alba said with a smirk. I stuck my tongue out at Nate before giving a couple nearby clarinets high-fives.

Not long after, we had our first water break. I hurried over to my water, hoping to avoid Nate. I knew the drill down had distracted him from my encounter with Kevin earlier, but I didn't want to push my luck. I really didn't want to explain how I knew Kevin. He would tease me like crazy. Plus, we had never really had many serious conversations and I didn't feel comfortable opening up to anyone besides Cora, Ann, and my uncle.

Luckily a guard girl approached him with a flirty smile as he was headed toward me and he was completely distracted. I had just let out a sigh of relief when Cora and Ann plopped down on either side of me with excited looks on their faces.

"Have you seen the new drummer?" Cora asked dramatically. Obviously they had missed my little episode earlier.

"He is so hot!" Ann exclaimed.

"Those curls!" Cora squealed.

"Those pouty lips," Ann said with a dreamy sigh.

"That cute little nose."

"His arms are amazing. They're strong, but not disgustingly huge. You have to love drummers."

"His skin looks so smooth, too. I bet he moisturizes." I rolled my eyes as they continued to debate whether or not he moisturized.

"I wonder what color his eyes are?" Cora asked suddenly.

"Hazel," I replied automatically. I clapped my hand over my mouth and prepared myself for their reactions.

"What?!" they both yelled loudly before attacking me with questions about how I knew.

"Is everything okay over here?" I heard an amused voice ask. Cora and Ann went silent as we looked up to see Kevin standing there with a smirk. I let out a little sigh at temporarily being saved from explaining.

"Just peachy," I said sarcastically. Kevin chuckled before turning his gaze to Cora and Ann.

"You must be Kyla's friends. I'm Kevin," he said with a warm smile.

"This is my cousin Cora and our friend Ann," I explained, pointing to each.

"Cora, you're the director's daughter aren't you?" he asked. She nodded. He was about to say something else when we heard Mike yelling Kevin's name. Kevin looked up as Mike waved him over.

"Well, the line calls. I'll see you later Kyla," he said before jogging towards his section.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Cora do you see…?" Ann trailed off, still watching Kevin's retreating form.

"You mean his butt? Duh! How can you miss that piece of perfection?" she asked. I buried my face in my hands. How could I possibly be related to her? They shared a little squeal before turning to me.

"Spill. Now." Cora said, looking eerily like her dad when Nate and Chris have gone one joke too far.

"He's the guy from the theater I was telling you about." They stared at me, obviously expecting more.

"And he just waltzes up here like you see each other everyday? What's up with that?" Ann asked. I sighed.

"He came up to me as we were walking out. I asked him why he never told me he was in band and he just smirked and said I had never told him I was in band either. That's when stupid Mike called him back. I swear if that guy keeps this tight of a leash on Kevin all season he's going to die," I said with a glare in Mike's general direction. Cora and Ann simply smiled at me.

"What?" I asked. They both attacked me with hugs.

"You like a boy enough to flirt with him and threaten someone. We're so proud!" Ann exclaimed. I shrugged them off.

"Who said anything about flirting?" I asked innocently. Cora rolled her eyes.

"Don't give me that crap. You two were totally flirting," she said, bumping my shoulder. I sighed.

"What does it matter? Even if he did like me, having a boyfriend is a bad idea."

"What? What are you talking about?" Ann asked, obviously confused.

"Hello? Did we suddenly forget what my home life is like? It's screwed up, and so am I. It would be nice to get away from home more often, but he'd want to pick me up for dates and meet my father. I can't let him do that. He'd start wondering why and when he found out he would freak and dump me. I can't go through that. So just let it go," I said bitterly as we heard the whistle. I put my water away and walked back to the trumpet section before they could say anything.

When I got in place, Chris must have noticed a change in my attitude because he was looking at me warily. I sighed again. I had to stop thinking about home. I tried my best to smile at him, but I could tell he didn't buy it. Uncle Alba began talking and I was suddenly grateful for the distraction. I could still feel Chris as well as my friends staring at me as if I was going to explode. I sighed for what seemed like the millionth time.

This was going to be a long rehearsal.

**Review review review! You know you want to push that pretty little button and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: I am so so so sorry! I had this chapter planned out like 2 weeks ago (I was stuck as a ticket-taker at work and was incredibly bored) but I got distracted, then I went to Omaha to see the Jonas Brothers, then I was working a ton and gah! Everything slipped by me! I'm sorry! But I got motivated and this is what came out. I hope you all like it! Don't forget to review!**

**Chapter Four**

I managed to survive camp without any awkward conversations with Chris or Nate. Cora and Ann were annoyed that I still claimed dating Kevin would be bad. They insisted it was just what I needed. What did they know?

Kevin on the other hand continued attempting to get to know me better. Now that we were no longer confined to a few minutes over the concession counter between rushes he seemed genuinely interested in learning more about me and trying to spend time with me. Mike somehow managed to interrupt every single time.

The first day of school rolled around a lot sooner than any of us wanted it to. That morning I spent as little time getting ready as possible in order to avoid my dad before he woke up before walking the few blocks to Uncle Alba's house. Once I arrived Cora practically dragged me into her large walk-in closet.

"Why am I in here?" I asked, totally baffled.

"You need to look cute!" she said, practically bouncing. I sighed.

"Why? What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I asked, looking down at my clothes: my favorite jeans, old beat-up black converse, and marching band t-shirt. Cora shook her head.

"You need to look cute for Kevin! What you have on is boring," Cora stated bluntly.

"What are you doing to the poor girl?" I looked up as my other cousin, Gavina walked in. She looked more like my sister than Cora's, because she was a female version of her dad. She was two years older than us and was starting college in the fall. She had been the best oboe player in the area and had gotten a huge scholarship to the local university.

"I'm just making her look cute for her crush," Cora said innocently. I groaned and slumped to the ground.

"Crush?" Gavina asked, raising an eyebrow and shooting me a look.

"Yes, now either help me pick out an outfit or leave," Cora said, pausing to look at two shirts. Gavina chuckled and pushed Cora out of the way. She spent all of about five seconds picking out a simple shirt and a matching camisole before pushing them in Cora's arms.

"Have her wear this with the cami underneath and the jeans she's already wearing. Let her wear her hair down and do just basic make-up. It's cute without looking like she tried." Cora gaped at her. I smiled and jumped up to hug her.

"Thank you Gavina! I knew there was a reason I liked shopping with you more," I said with a smirk. Cora glared at me while Gavina chuckled. I grabbed the shirts and hurried to Cora's bathroom.

My morning classes went by fairly predictably. We continued learning the final sets of our show in band and the next three classes all talked about the syllabus and passed out books. As soon as the bell rang for my lunch period I quickly dumped my books in my band locker before heading to the cafeteria.

I hurried to find Cora and claim a table before all the good ones were taken. The first lunch period of the year was always hectic. Everyone knew the table you sat at the first day was the one you were stuck with all year. Freshman year we had been stuck by the bathrooms and vowed to never be slow to lunch ever again. The smell had been enough to make you lose your appetite.

I spotted Cora as she was claiming prime seats. Close enough to the line to not have to walk far with food but not so close that you got spilled on. I slid into a seat across from her as Ann appeared and sighed, settling next to Cora.

"Finally, there you are. Good seats," she said with a grin. A few other friends spotted us and sat down, so we left the table under their watch before going to get food. Not long after we sat down, someone dropped into the empty seat next to me. I looked up, shocked to see Kevin.

"Hey," he greeted with a grin.

"Hi," I answered, failing to hide the grin that crossed my face.

"Is it cool if I sit here? I know choosing the right table the first day is crucial," he said with a wink. Without meaning to, I let a small giggle slip out. Kevin's grin grew and Cora and Ann gaped at me.

"Why wouldn't it be okay?" I asked, ignoring Cora trying to kick me under the table and Ann smirking at me. Kevin shrugged.

"We don't really know each other all the well yet, so I wasn't sure if you were picky about whom you sit with," he said, chuckling. I was about to say something to him when I heard a gruff voice behind us.

"Come on Kevin, the line is a couple tables down." I looked up and almost glared at Mike. Kevin sighed so quietly I almost missed it and moved to stand up.

"Some other time?" Kevin asked, leaning against the table next to me.

"You're always welcome at our table," I said with a smile, reassuring him that I wasn't upset.

"By the way that's a nice shirt. It looks really good on you," he said with a smile. I blushed and he laughed, squeezing my shoulder before walking away with Mike.

"I am going to kill Mike," I said quietly once he was out of earshot and proceeded to bang my head against the table. Ann slid her hand underneath before I could do it again.

"Don't do that. A bruise or red spot on your forehead would not be very cute. Not to mention would worry your uncle," Ann said semi-seriously. I sighed and nodded my agreement.

"He said you looked good though!" she said, obviously trying to get my mind off evil Mike. I couldn't help but grin at her.

"So, I have to ask you something," Cora suddenly said matter-of-factly. I turned my attention to her, raising an eyebrow. I had been expecting her to rub in the fact that her plan to make me look cute had worked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Did you _giggle_?" she asked incredulously. I groaned and dropped my head into my arms, my food forgotten.

**Review please!!**


	6. Authors note

I am so sorry everyone. I haven't really had time to work on this since school started up again. Plus I have discovered that the notebook I had this planned out in is missing. I have no idea where it is. So I have to figure everything out again. I have a good idea of where I was going, but it's so frustrating because I had it completely planned out. I don't remember this kind of stuff well which is why I always write it down. *sigh* I will try to figure it out and keep working on this because I do not want to give up on this story.

Thanks for sticking with me this long.

Trisha


End file.
